Back Home
by tenagewasteland
Summary: This short fanfic is about what happens right after Brit and Candy return home from Spring Break and their first encounters after the events with Cotty and Faith.


Back Home

_A Spring Breakers fanfic. This is what happens right after Brit and Candy return home._

Candy and Brit hadn't said a word to each other on their drive back home. When they arrived at the dorms of the university, for a moment each of them felt like they'd never left. Like nothing had changed. Like they were just two ordinary college girls. But of course, everything was different now. Nothing could ever be the same.

Cotty was already expecting them, smoking a cigarette in a corner, watching her two friends arrive. She was relieved to see they were unharmed. But the Brit and Candy she knew would have smiled. They would have laughed. They would have jumped out of the car and insulted her in a non-serious manner, they would have hugged her and told her all about what happened. But they were quiet. Avoiding eye-contact. Cotty dropped her cigarette on the ground and came closer.

She didn't bother with smalltalk. "What happened?"

Brit shut the door on her side of the car and made her way towards the building. "Alien's dead," she said, and went inside. Cotty watched her leave and then turned to look at Candy.

"What are you staring at me for?" she asked. "He's fucking dead, that's what happened."

"What happened with Big Arch?"

Candy stared at the ground. "One of his guys shot Alien."

Cotty waited. "And?"

"And?" Candy quickly looked up, suddenly with fury in her eyes. "And _what_? Can't that be the end of the fucking story? You left, remember? You fucking left, you didn't even fucking care enough to stick around! This one's on you, you cunt, you know that? We took revenge because you let yourself got shot in your fucking arm!"

"You're out of line."

"Hell yeah, I'm out of line, you'd be out of line!" Candy cried. They were silent for a moment. Then Candy looked up to the sky, blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Cotty had never seen her cry before and she seemed determined not to let it show this time. "You want to know what happened? We shot Big Arch's guys. Brit and I. Fucking shot 'em. And then we killed the motherfucker himself." Candy made her way towards the building but turned around one more time to look at Cotty. Her face was empty; pale. "What is it, you surprised?" she asked provokingly. "That was the fucking plan after all." Then she went inside without another word.

Faith was awake. She could hear Candy's voice in the hall. "Brit! Wait up," she said. They were back. Faith got up out of bed quickly, and didn't even think to knock before she walked inside Brit and Candy's room. Brit was standing beside the window, Candy was nowhere to be seen, but Faith could hear the water pouring in the bathroom.

"Brit?" she said.

She turned around and forced a smile. "Hey, Faith."

"Hey."

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Things got pretty intense out there after I left, huh?" she asked.

"What did Cotty tell you?"

"She didn't have to tell me much, the hole in her arm kind of spoke for itself." Brit saw a bit of judgement in her eyes. "Did everything turn out OK?"

Her friend nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Everything's great."

Faith nodded. She knew Brit was keeping something from her but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Okay," she said. "I should probably get back to sleep."

"Yeah, me too," Brit said.

After Faith left, she kept glaring outside for another few minutes. She did want to do better. Be a better person. Work harder at school. Her life had been boring before Spring Break. And it would keep being that way. But she would find a way to learn to embrace that. She would finish college. Get a job. Make money.

Candy opened the bathroom door. "Thanks for handling Faith, I couldn't have dealed with her right now." She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Brit looked at her. "Candy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do?"

Candy looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We'll be fine though, right?"

Candy smiled. "Of course we'll be fine. We got each other, right?" Brit nodded. "You know who else we got? Alien." She got up and put her friend's face in between her hands. "I can tell you he's watching over us right now. You just gotta trust that, okay?" Brit nodded. "He's always with us. The three of us will always be together."


End file.
